1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for promotion of health and more particularly, to a composition for promotion of health comprising coral sand as an effective component.
2. Development of the Invention
Tap water is weakly acidic property due to the presence of residual chlorine therein. In recent years the consumption of so-called acidic foodstuffs such as meat or the like has increased because of improved diet but such is attended by a harmful influence. On the other hand, it is concerned that decayed teeth and constitutional tendencies to fracture of a bone have increased due to calcium poverty or the like, particularly in babies and children, irrespective of remarkable improvement in their physiques.
In view of the foregoing circumstances, the present invention has been accomplished.